April Fools: The Cullen Way
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: It's April Fools! What do the Cullens have in store for each other? find out! Bella Edward Alice Jasper Carlisle Esme Rosalie Emmett Jacob Nessie's POV Different each chapter
1. Carlisle

April Fool's: The Cullen Way

Summary: It's April Fools! What does our favorite vampire family have in store for each other? Find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazingly wonderful characters or anything. *sighs*

* * *

A/N: Set in Breaking Dawn. May contain spoilers for those of you who haven't read the book yet! This might be a teeny bit OOC. I'm not sure.

Carlisle's POV

I heaved a sigh. It was yet _another_ April Fool's Day, full of pranks, mischief and laughter. I wondered what prank my wife and kids cooked up this time.

I parked my car on my designated spot, and took the elevator to the ground floor. The automatic doors opened to let me in and I was greeted by snickers and grins, and couple of 'Good morning' from my co-workers.

"Good morning." I greeted them with a smile and made my way to my office. I was a little puzzled by the way they were acting, but I decided to shrug it off.

My hand was about to turn the knob, when I stopped. I threw my head back and was hoping that the prank they pulled wasn't going to be happening here, at work.

"Please, please, please, not here." I prayed under my breath over and over again.

"Dr. Cullen?" Sandra, one of the nurses here, called me.

"Yes? How may I help you?" I asked, turning my body to face her.

"Uhm… I just want to let you know that… uhm…" She looked pass my shoulder then gave a slight nod. I turned around to see for myself what she was looking at, and all I saw was a ficus plant.

"What was that you wanted to say?" I raised both my eyebrows at her. I could tell she was nervous about something. If only Jasper were here to help me out.

"I just wanted to say that… your twelve o'clock meeting was moved to ten, per request of your family. That will be all. Have a good day sir." She said quickly then turned on her heel and went back to her station.

I had decided to call my family just for reassurance that they hadn't manipulated anything in my working environment. "Hello? Alice?"

"Carlisle! How are you?" She replied with great enthusiasm.

"I'm good, Alice. Per chance, did you do anything today that I wouldn't like?"

"Oh of course not! We just thought you'd like to hunt with us today during lunch break. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course." I heard whispers from the other line. "I have to go now. We'll all see you later. Enjoy the remainder of your day!"

And the line went dead.

I finally opened the door to my office, and after I turned on the lights, I screamed my head off. Everyone began to rush over to see what was going on.

My old furniture had been taken away and had been replaced by… this… candy land! It was hideous!

My office desk was replaced with one that was painted in pink and green stripes. The revolving chair was in wrapped in bright green cloth. The carpeting had been replaced by hot pink laminate floor. Flowers were hanging on the ceiling on every corner of the room. The lounge chair had a pink flowery pattern on it. The walls were splotches of different bright colored paint. And the worst part was that, the curtains were imprinted by the characters from Rainbow Brite! (A/N: I have nothing against Rainbow Brite. I think they are actually really really really cute and colorful! I remembered my cousin talking about this. She's in her 20's and she was telling me about how Rainbow Brite was hugely popular back then.)

I turned to the audience behind me and asked, "Who did this?!?"

They all pointed behind me, and coming in from the windows were none other than Alice and Esme.

"YOU did THIS?!?" I screamed in frustration and all they did was laugh even more.

Then, a chorus of people yelled happily, "Happy April Fool's Day!"

Esme was laughing and went to my side. "Another year, another great prank eh?"

"HA HA! Very funny! Who arranged all this?" I questioned, turning to Alice.

"It was all my idea but Esme chose the furniture. Everyone in here just helped us arrange it and paint them!" Alice smiled and sat on the chair that was bright green.

"I _cannot_ believe this!" I barked.

"You don't like it?" Esme cried.

"Well, it wouldn't be my first choice, but it will do." I replied, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"It's ok. I—I understand." And she left, 'crying'.

"Just wonderful." I muttered.

"Don't worry. She'll come back." Alice flashed me a grin, indicating that Esme will be alright.

"Now that you had your fun, where are my furnitures?"

"They're on the roof." Alice responded nonchalantly.

"Great! Then you'll know where to find them and put them back where they came from." I asked of her as she stared at me wide eyed. "You guys can get back to work now. Alice will be cleaning up her mess."

They all filed out of my office, leaving me and Alice alone. "You should have seen this coming Alice."

She sighed. "I know. I guess I'll clean up my mess now." She stood up and climbed out of the window.

Her head popped in again after a few seconds. "But do I have to…"

"Yes Alice. You will be removing all of this paint from the wall. _Alone_."

"Fine! But maybe... just maybe... I can trick Jasper into..." She muttered softly, but I heard it.

"Alice!" And then she was gone.

I slumped on the couch and groaned.

I can _surely_ wait for next year's prank.

* * *

Here's Carlisle's prank!

I know it's not that good but that's the best I can do.

The rest of the family's prank will be coming soon… I promise…

got ideas? tell me in a review!


	2. Alice

April Fool's: The Cullen Way

Summary: It's April Fools! What does our favorite vampire family have in store for each other? Find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazingly wonderful characters. *sighs*

A/N: Set some time after Breaking Dawn... May contain spoilers for those of you who haven't read the book yet! This might be a teeny bit OOC. I'm not sure.

* * *

Alice's POV

It was the day before April fools: one of my most favorite times of the year. I _love_ April Fools because I can see the future; though only it's subjective, it's quite helpful to me. I could 'see' what everyone was planning, and what the outcome would be. But most importantly, I _love_ this day because it is very, very hard for my family to pull pranks on me. They try their hardest, but could never succeed.

A few years ago, Jasper tried to dye my hair pink by adding hair dye to my shampoo. He was trying his hardest to change his plans everyday so I wouldn't suspect a thing when I would see a vision of him. The result? My hair stayed black. I saw a vision of him mixing up the concoction. I thought of a quick plan and while he was in the shower, his face covered in soap, I switched his shampoo bottle to the one which had the dye in it. The result? His hair turned pink.

And that is why they gave up on me. No one had ever tried pulling a prank on me again. And I plan for it to stay this way.

I was sitting on the loveseat, reading a fashion magazine, when I saw Nessie and Jacob, coming in the front door, walking hand in hand,. "Hello there! Where have you been?"

"The cottage. Edward and Bella needed help with something so we decided to help." Jacob replied.

I eyed them curiously. I haven't seen anything in Edward or Bella's future that might lead to them pranking me. "Help with what?"

"You know, stuff…" Nessie answered in a sing-song voice. (A/N: AWKWARD! lol)

I walked over to them and stood in front of my niece. "Nessie, I have a cute little dress for you in my closet! Do you want to tell Aunty Alice what your mommy and daddy are planning?" I batted my eyelashes for effect.

"I can't tell you anything Aunt Alice, because I don't know what they are planning."

"So, is there any pizza left over?" Jacob interrupted.

"Yeah, I think there is. Let's go." Nessie said. "Bye Aunt Alice."

I sighed. I am going to find out what they plan they are trying to cook up. Nothing will be ruining my day tomorrow because it is _my_ job to ruin everyone else's.

_The next day…._

Rosalie had invited Bella and me to go "girl hunting" today. Well, that was new. I was suspicious though. It was April Fools for heaven's sake! For all I knew, they are planning to serve me animal blood in a glass, and then tell me it was human blood!

"Ok fine!" I groaned. "Let me just take a shower before we go ok? I feel dirty." (A/N: Don't even think about it Karyna… Please… don't)

"Sure thing Alice!" Rosalie replied.

I stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog in the mirror with paper towel. I then changed into my hunting outfit: sweats and running shoes.

I wringed out the excess water on my hair with a towel then took out the dryer from under the sink. I plugged it in the outlet, aimed the dryer on my hair, then slid the switch to ON. And then I screamed.

Everyone ran up to my bathroom and started laughing. I turned around giving them a very fuming look. Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Jacob were all rolling on the floor, clutching their stomach. While Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, Esme and Carlisle were laughing so hard that they could be heard from 30 miles away.

"You think this…" I pointed at my hair. "is funny?"

The only answer I got was even more laughter.

"ANSWER ME!" I cried.

"YES!" They all said in a chorus. Then Jacob took the camera that was sitting on the table, in his own hands.

"Oh god! This is going to be on YouTube!" He said with a laugh.

"Oh you better run mongrel! You better run to the other side of the world because if I find you, you are going to be_ dead_." I warned him.

"Run Jacob!" I heard Renesmee yell. And then Jacob was gone.

I got ready to run after him but Emmett stopped me.

"You wouldn't want the whole world seeing you like this, now would we Alice?" He grinned.

"UGH! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" I stomped my way to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

_Later that night…_

"Alice! Come down here! There is a fashion show going on TV!" Rosalie screamed.

I came running down the stairs and everyone was laughing their heads off. I sat down on the couch to see what was going on and it was a video! Of me! From earlier this morning!

"Alice, that's a really good look on you!" Bella commented.

"Yeah, it brings out your eyes." Jasper added.

"HAHAHA! YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!" Emmett pointed out.

I gave up. What was the point of yelling at them anyway? It was already done. Plus, I can get back at them later on… for hundreds and thousands of years! Mwahahhahah!

"So, how did you guys do it anyway?" I asked in curiosity. "I mean how is it possible that I didn't see— JACOB AND NESSIE!?!"

They all nodded at the same time, as Jacob and Nessie gave me a smug.

"Very clever! So that's why! But, if all of you were in this, how come I didn't see it? I mean, I would have known what you were planning!"

"Well, we actually didn't know, until this morning." Bella said.

"You mean it was all them!?!"

"Yup!" Nessie said, popping the p. "Aren't I smart Aunty Alice?"

"Very smart Nessie! But very bad too…" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Aunty. It was just that, they've been telling me how they couldn't prank you because of your visions. So we thought we'd help them out."

I groaned in frustration. "I'm guessing you're going to be pranking me from now on, am I right?"

"Yes! There's one good reason for me to like having Jacob in our family now." Edward laughed, as the family joined in.

"Oh and by the way, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?"

"APRIL FOOLS!" They all cheered.

And that was the beginning of a very nice April fools. NOT! I cannot believe they had outsmarted me. And now that Jacob and Nessie are here, it would be impossible to catch what they will be planning for next year's April Fools! I'm screwed, yes, screwed.

The very first prank that had been pulled on me since they all gave up, had worked.

Rule # 1 for the rest of my existence? Always check the hairdryer if it is filled with baby powder before it ends up in your hair.  


* * *

YEY!

Alice's prank!

Hahaha!

I had fun writing this one!

Tell me what you think!

Any more ideas for pranks? Tell me in a review!


	3. Emmett

April Fools: The Cullen Way

Summary: It's April Fools! What does our favorite vampire family have in store for each other? Find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazingly wonderful characters. *sighs*

A/N: Set sometime after Breaking Dawn. May contain spoilers for those of you who haven't read the book yet! This might be a teeny bit OOC. I'm not sure.

* * *

Emmett's POV

APRIL FOOLS!!! One of the best times of the year where I can prank people uncontrollably and not get in trouble! Well, I would probably get in trouble most of the time but who cares! I prank them, they get mad, I take a picture, they get mad, I laugh, they get mad and I run off laughing.

"Emmett! You've been replaying that same hockey game for over twenty times!" Esme yelled at me from her room upstairs. "Would you please choose some other show to watch or do something else?"

"Ok mother!"

"Thank you!"

I tried pressing the off button but I realized there was no remote in my hands. I checked the couch, the table and the floor. It was no where to be found. I dropped to the floor and checked under the couch. Nothing. I searched some more at each corner of the living room and I found nothing.

"Any of you know where the remote is?" I asked the entire family, hoping they'd hear me.

"No."

"Sorry!"

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Are you sure you are not holding it?"

"Just get up and press the power button on the TV, Emmett!"

I slumped on the love seat and felt something hard on my butt. I jumped back to my feet and rubbed my butt, when I had laid my hand on something hard and rectangular. I pulled it out of my back pocket and there it was. The remote. I had remembered I placed it in there when I was… oh yeah! I was trying to paint Rosalie's car gold! But then she caught me and demanded for me to undo my work.

Alice had suddenly emerged from the kitchen with Jasper on her side. "Emmett! We're going hunting. Do you want to come? I heard grizzly bears were—"

I cut her off hearing the words grizzly and bears. "Count me in! I feel like wrestling a grizzly today."

"Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Renesmee and Jacob just came back from hunting in the mountains. We'll leave as soon as Esme and Rosalie are done with their works." Alice explained, as I put my sneakers on. That's weird. I felt something squishy and mushy in there. But then I had ignored it. It was probably just mud. I'll have to clean that later.

~~~(A/N: I'm skipping the hunting part. Sorry!)~~~~

Yum! Lunch was very, very mouth-watering. We had arrived back home in no time and everyone was crowded around Edward playing some piano piece.

"Hello Emmett." Jacob greeted me with a grin.

"Uhm, hello Jacob." I replied nervously. He's up to no good I can tell you that. "So, where's Carlisle?"

"He had to run to the hospital. They had an emergency." Nessie replied, not taking her eyes off her father's fingers, gliding along the piano keys.

"Alright then."

Suddenly, my cell phone had rang, Edward stopped playing and they all turned to me. It seemed odd that someone would call my cell phone when everyone was here. Carlisle would surely call the home phone and not just mine. If the werewolves needed us, Jacob would have known and told us instead. I have zero number of human friends, and my vampire friends, Alice would have seen them coming instead.

"Hello?" I answered the phone anxiously.

"Hi! Is this Barry Shmelly?" The man on the other end asked.

"Uhm yes. Who is this?"

"This is Mike Stanley. (A/N: Haha! Hannah Montana!) I'm interested in buying your Jeep Wrangler?" I stood there frozen. Ha. Frozen. I already am! Anyway, I stood there completely blanked. Why was this man interested in buying my Jeep? How did he get my number? How did he know my name? And most importantly, why would I want to sell my baby?

"I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken. I'm not selling my car. Goodbye." Then I hung up.

I opened my mouth to say something to my family when my phone rang again. "Hello?" I said with a hint of impatience.

"Hi! This is Ivana Tinkle. I just wanted to inquire if your Jeep is still available? I would really _love_ to give it to my husband for his birthday next weekend."

"Sorry ma'am but I'm not selling my car. Have a nice day." I snapped my phone quickly, almost breaking it.

I growled angrily, and then my phone rang again.

"HELLO!?!" I screamed at the mouth piece.

"Uhm. Hello. I just saw the flier for your Jeep Wrangler and I'm…"

"I AM NOT SELLING MY CAR! STOP CALLING ME! HAVE A NICE DAY!" At this point, I was pissed, that I threw my phone on the floor and started jumping on it until it broke into a million pieces. Then everyone started laughing uncontrollably.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THIS!?!" I screamed angrily.

"Want a Jeep Wrangler? Call Barry Shmelly at 1-234-567-8910." Alice replied, handing me a flyer.

I started wide-eyed at it for an eternity. It had said that I wanted to sell my car fast that I would be willing to take a hundred bucks for it!

"WHY!?!" I roared.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Everyone then yelled in unison.

"You guys, suck!" I replied. "Why would I want to sell my car!?! Are you kidding me? And for a hundred bucks!?! I'm not that cheap!"

"It was funny though." Rosalie said. "And the look on your face? It would be priceless on YouTube." And then I saw at the corner of my eyes, the camcorder on the stairs, pointed right at me. "Imagine Emmett, one million views, the fame and the fortune."

"Shut up! I'm going upstairs."

I walked up stairs, hoping that I would snatch the camcorder and burn the tape, but then Edward was faster. He had caught on and took the camcorder. Oh yeah, mind reading freak. I forgot.

I sat on the foot of the bed and decided to take my shoes off. But they didn't come out. I tried again, but nothing. I ran downstairs and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Guys, I can't take of my shoes." I said as serious as I can be. But then they all laughed again.

"You're shoes are stuck Uncle Emmett!" Nessie laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I super glued it! I squeezed twenty five tubes of super glue in each shoe! April Fools!"

"Two pranks in a row!?! That's just sick! I'm going to Carlisle. He might be able to help." I ran to the door and outside.

"Wait Emmett!" I heard Rosalie call but then I didn't want to stop and turn around. I needed to get this shoe out as soon as possible.

When I got to the hospital, I ran to Carlisle's office. I opened the door and saw him sitting on his desk.

"Emmett? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes. My niece super glued my foot to my shoe so I'm stuck."

He stared at me, and then laughed. "Nessie? Did that? I have to buy her a new bike then!

"Carlisle! Would you please just help me?" I whined like a baby.

The door busted open and my family were all here.

"Emmett! Why did you have to run here?" Edward asked, bewildered.

"I needed to get my foot out of this shoe!"

"Emmett, honey, all you needed to do was take your socks off." Esme explained, calmly.

"ARE YOU EFFIN' KIDDING ME!?!"

"No, I'm not effin' kidding you." Esme replied.

"This is just great. Two pranks in a row. There better not be a third one!" I warned stomping towards the back door. I pulled the door open but it wouldn't budge. I kept trying and trying, to the point that I wanted to just bust the door open with my hands.

I wondered what was wrong because the sign said to PULL. And then everyone started laughing again.

"What now?" I asked.

"APRIL FOOLS!"

"AGAIN!?!"

"Yes. Carlisle placed the sign there. There wasn't even any. We just wanted to mess with your head." Jasper explained.

I groaned and pushed the door open. I stepped out, turning around again, "YOU will be sorry." I warned before leaving.

It must have all been in Alice's vision. That stupid evil pixie. I'll get them next time. And when I do, they'll be sorry for messing with me. Three times. I walked to the house, with an evil smirk on my face.

* * *

Ok so, this may have sucked a lot and I apologize.

Have you figured out what the names I used really meant? lol... I don't own them btw, some other person does.

Need more prank ideas people! Please???


End file.
